The Mighty Silver Ranger
by DarkHonda
Summary: It's all about Zhane. It's a very belated birthday present for SASJA aka SweetSas. [PostPRiS] [AndrosAshley] [ZhaneKaroneAstronema]


**Disclaimer:** not mine bla bla plot bla bla don't sue me blab la bla ya'll know the drill.

A/N:

**Happy Birthday Sasja aka SweetSas!!!**  
So what if I'm ten thousand days late? I have finals, you know!  
Well, anyway-  
Happy Belated Birthday! Come to MSN more frequently please!!!  
Love you loads!!! And of course-

_**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO SASJA!!!!**_

Zhane in normal  
Andros in _italics  
_Ashley in **bold  
**Karone/Astronema in _**italics and bold  
**_Deca in underlined

**The Mighty Silver Ranger  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

Hey, you! Yeah, yeah! You! The one reading this! I am so sick of you people coming on to fan fiction and constantly destroying my reputation! Stupid, they call me, brainless! Me? The mighty silver ranger? The one who sacrificed his life for the sake of his stripey best friend?! But do I get any kind of appreciation? No. But sure when it comes to Andros all you-you Author girls get that 'I'm-so-puppily-in-love with him', that it makes me sick! He's not the star around here, I AM! Yeah, ME: blond, tall, chiseled, strong, smart, browned eyed and I happen to be the oh-so-adorable silver ranger!

I mean what, what in holy Astronema's sake do you find in Andros? Is it because he's broody? Silent? Smart? I can be all that! Here, just watch me, I'll be silent! Silenter than anyone has ever been! I can be broody! I'll skulk! Every day, I swear!

_You do know there is no such word as "silenter" now, do you?_ Shut up you ungrateful son of a stripe! **Ooh, new curses in your inventory? Can I use them when he makes me angry? **Arrrgggh! Make your boyfriend shut up first! Where was I? _Where you promised to be silent as a grave for the rest of our way to Mirinoi, thank god. _I did not promise that! See, that's what I'm talking about! That seemingly human brown and blond skunk thinks he's such a hottie just because he smashed Zordon's tube, just because he saved Karone from ol' Eclipi, he thinks he's such a – _Hottie, yeah, you mentioned it about a second ago? I think your age's reaching out for the little brain you have gotten left. _–Shooting a nasty glare at Andros- Very funny, you ugly skunk. **Aww, Andros don't listen to Zhane, he's just jealous. I think you're a hottie. **_I think you're a hottie too, Ash. _My, my, what a surprise. I think I'm gonna puke if they keep kissing like that, I mean Andros can't kiss, look at him! he's drowning her with spit. Ewwwww. –Looking away-

You see, you can't really live in the same ship as Ashley and Andros do. They have their couple's annoying habits, like feeding each other, staying hours in Andros' room to play checkers and- _WE ARE NOT PLAYING CHECKERS IN MY ROOM!_ Well, now that you admitted it, drosy, aww you're getting all blushed up… how cute! **Will you stop leading my boyfriend on to admit things?! He's dense enough as it is. **_Hey! _I'll try. I promise. So where was I again? Oh, yeah- _I AM NOT DENSE! _–Sure, you're not. _AND I AM CERTAINLY NOT ADMITTING THINGS! _**–Aww, Sweetie, I know you're not. Come on, let's go play checkers in your room. **EWWWWW, gross –shudders- I just wish Karone were here to comfort me, I mean ewwwww they're doing icky in his room and I'm missing my little blond tinky winky… **Do you think Karone knows he calls her 'tinky winky'? **_I don't know, but I'll make sure to be there when she finds out he calls her that. _**You're in charge of popcorn. **_You got it. _Excuse me! Weren't you supposed to be leaving!? **But Zhane, it's so much fun annoying you! **

Deca, when will we arrive Mirinoi? Approximate arrival time: thirty minutes and twelve seconds. Thanks, Deca, I can't believe you're the nicest being around here today –glares at Andros and Ashley- _Fine, we're going, we're going! _**Yeah, bye Zhane! **Good riddance. Stupid lovebirds, I'll bet you they'll have like, twenty kids before they're thirty! Bla. Now I'm all alone in the Bridge, what to do… what to do?

…

….

Oooh, I'll sing my favorite :D –clearing throat- "ten thousand stripey kids on the wall, ten thousand stripey kids there, take one down and pass him around ninety nine hundred and ninety nine –" damn. It doesn't rhyme right. Let's change it a bit… "Ten thousand of Andros' kids on the wall, ten thousand of Andros' kids, kidnap one down and give it around, ninety nine hundred and ninety nine of Andros' kids on the wall!" yay! It's good!! –Singing aloud- NINTEY NINE HUNDRED AND NINETY NINE OF ANDROS' KIDS ON THE WALL, NINETY NINE HUNDRED AND NINETY NINE, KIDNAP ONE DOWN AND GIVE HIM AROUND NINETY NINE HUNDRED AND NINETY EIGHT OF ANDROS' KIDS ON THE WALL! Wooohoooo!!!

-ninety nine hundred and ninety seven of Andros' kids later-

"One of Andros' kids on the wall, one of Andros' and Ashley's kids, kidnap one dow-" _WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY? _Chill it, Drosy boy, it's my megaship too and _Can't you just shut UP for a change? _But I'm bored. _Can't you be bored in you room in SILENCE?! _No. _ARRRGHHHHH!!!!!! At least stop laughing! You birdbrain unworthy of the Power! _See? I told you: No appreciation whatsoever to your humble servant. Nada! Gurnisht! Klum! Nothi- _**Boys, do you really have to keep on fighting? I'm getting a headache and I just got here! **_Karone! _'rone! How did you get here? We were just on our way to- __**I asked Leo to give me a ride here, I couldn't wait any longer. **_Leo? As in Leonardo Corbett? –narrowing eyes in suspicion- _**Yeah, red galaxy ranger? He gave me a ride on his Jet Jammer. **_You let Leo give you a ride?

_Are you jealous? Karone, I think Zhane's jealous. _

_**No, really? **_

_Yes._

_**Andros that was sarcasm. Remember when we talked about it? **_

_Yes: 'Sarcasm is__ sneering, jesting, or mocking at a person, situation or thing.'_

_**Great, Andros. Now, Zhane? **_Yes my de-?

……

….

**Andros, what's taking you so lo- oh. Are they in this situation for long?**

_Do you mean the sucking faces thing? For the last ten minutes._

**Whoa, you think they'll run out of air sometime.**

_Nope. Didn't happen yet._

**Let's go. I think they'll stay this way for a while.**

_Alright. –Leaving-_

…

-A while of smooching-

_**I missed you. **_I missed you too.

-Awkward silence-

So, do you wanna play checkers in my room?

* * *

**_A/N: Review?_**


End file.
